Derick the Forgotten
Derick The Forgotten was a 15-year-old boy who was tricked by his own older biological sister, Meghan, because of her jealously against her brother's intelligence and the amount of attention he got from their parents. Appearance When he was still alive, he usually wore a white shirt, blue denim jeans, and white nike shoes. His hair color was black, his skin color was fair, and he had forest green eyes. After the incident, his appearance had drastically changed as his skin had become pale, white vain eyes replaced his green eye color. His clothes had become torn and bloody. Personality Derick is sweet, shy, and always talks to his closest friends. He will get very mad if someone hurts, kills, or even touches someone he loves. Story Ever since Derick was a child, he would always be the smartest person in his class. The reason for his intelligence he was from a long line of geniuses and scientists. But he was also a very shy kid, but despite this, he still had a few friends. His older sister, Meghan, on the other hand was not as good at school. She was a C student, however she was popular. She would always talk about him behind his back, saying that he was just a bratty know it all as she was jealous of his smartness. When Derick turned 15, his parents sent him to the same school as his sister. Meghan got so angry that she thought he would steal all the attention at school from her, she paid a few people to beat him up everyday so he would be scared to come to school. Soon, the bullies joined in and actually started to like beating him. They would leave notes on his desk, telling him to kill him self And other threats. He never talked to his parents because they were always too busy. One day, Derick’s parents knew that something was mentally wrong with him. So they brought him to a therapist at an old Voodoo shop. Derick thought it was weird at first, but took the offer to get help. The therapist’s name was Dr. Mexin, and he was very creepy. Dr. Mexin told Derick things that even he didn’t know about himself, and gave him a voodoo doll of his sister to use. The next day, Derick went to the school’s restroom and took out a needle, poking it into the doll’s head. Soon after he heard screaming outside the bathroom. His sister’s head was bleeding, and there was a hole in the middle of it. A week later, a bunch of kids started attacking Derick. They kept yelling him, saying that he killed Meghan, even though they didn’t know about the doll. Then one of the bullies took out a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Dr. Mexin found him a few hours later, lying dead in the ally. He had put him on a bed, and then summoned many demons to bring him back to life. Derick soon woke up with his skin pale, hair messy and black, and his eyes were pure white. Derrick fe powerful with these changes. He went back home and killed his parents for never being there to help him. The neighbors thought it was dangerous, so they all moved. Dr. Mexin soon abandoned him, then, Derick was alone. He then started to haunt people, so they would see how he felt. Facts * He is bisexual and has a crush on Lucy the Assassin and Seth the Assassin (Killer Shadow). * He enjoys reading. * He wants to murder Dr. Mexin for abandoning him. Theme Song Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey Category:Male Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Humanoid Category:Ageless Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Abandoned